


Echo

by qu33nb33



Series: trans ducks trans ducks trans ducks !!! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Gen, Gender Problems, Genderfluid Character, Libragender Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Characters, nonbinary lena, nonbinary louie, trans dewey, trans webby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Lena doesn't understand a lot of things, but two of those things are at the top of her list:1) Gender2) Family(((some trans family + post-Shadow War family snippets)))





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so i currently have like.. three? yeh, three in-progress fics, featuring trans Lena. this one was just a short series of snippets that i wanted to get written down while i work on the others
> 
> real quick, a definition for you;
> 
> Librafluid; being agender, but being fluid between the gendered feelings you lean towards. (example, one day being agender but being fine with being called a girl, the other day being an agender boy, another day being something else, etc)

"You could be a boy." Webby had offered, excited and easy going as always, "You don't have to stay a girl."

Lena shrugged. "I don't think I'm a girl to begin with. I just--don't have a gender. I don't think boy would fit any better than girl does." Part of her wanted to try, just to see, but she figured the only reason some boy things fit was because it was just as wrong as being a girl. Sure, sometimes being seen as a boy made her heart stutter, but she was pretty sure it was just because it was  _different._ Like a breath of fresh air after being holed up under the amphitheater. 

Webby accepted that, as she always did. Maybe she didn't understand, but she knew she didn't have to. Lena appreciated that more than she would ever say.

"Well, I guess you're a Lena then!"

She's right in a way that made Lena smile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just don't understand why." Lena said with a huff. Beside her, Louie nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I mean, I get why some people are so into gender--it can't be  _easy_ to be directly told you can't be something you are--but I've never understood it. Maybe I want to wear a dress, maybe I feel like any gender could fit me. Having to choose between two things feels... Cramped."

He understood in his own way, and she leaned back against the couch. While she was empty, no gender and no patience for it, he was full, any gender and tolerance for all of it. They complimented each other in a lot of ways, and even that was one of them.

"But you still like he?" She wanted to be sure, and she didn't know if anyone had ever asked. His face contorted for a moment, unsure and confused. Eventually he shrugged and nodded.

"I like all of it." She made a note to change it up, sometimes. They deserved to have their pronouns changed, if that was how they felt, and she knew having a default set could be frustrating. "And you still like she?" 

"I don't know." None of it fit, really. Not she or he or they. None of them were wrong, none of them hurt, but she didn't have anything she could latch onto for sure. It frustrated her to no end. "I'll keep you updated."

Louie nodded and opened another can of Pep. Once he took a sip, he handed it to her.

She appreciated it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, gender is a social construct." She secretly loved her conversations with Huey. He was smart for an eleven year old, and she loved the ideas he could toss around when he was bored. She fully believed that if he wanted he could take over Gyro's job in an instant. He continued, "I mean, there's science behind parts of it, like body wise, but really the only reason we keep two boxes is because society doesn't want to change."

She hummed in agreement; stagnation of society was definitely something they enjoyed talking about. It baffled even the adults--as liberal as they were--that they could talk for hours on injustice and anything else under the sun. They were eleven and fifteen, sure, but they were hardly rebels without causes.

"And I kind of like that, honestly. I mean, it feels very punk to say  _no_ to those options, just like it's punk to change the one you're assigned." She sighed and flipper her hair. She really needed a trim. "It's just... It seems so silly. Like, someone really cares that someone says their gender is soft or if someone makes their own pronouns. Get a  _life."_

Huey snickered. "People get bored and have nothing better to do than harass others. Tale as old as time."

She smiled at his reference and shook her head. "Well, we're not gonna change the world in a day I guess."

"Not today, at least. Maybe tomorrow."

He was probably right.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He shuffled nervously, not keeping still for a moment. "I just--I don't want people to think I'm fake, or I'm lying." He hated being accused of lying. It was probably one of the worst things he'd ever been called, and he'd been called a lot.

"You're not lying. If _you're_ lying, _I'm_ lying!" Dewey stood beside him with more confidence than he felt he could ever have. "You look great! And if you're comfortable, then you're comfortable. I'll fight anyone that says otherwise, personally."

Lena stared at himself in the mirror. His shirt was a dark blue button-up, and it fell just to where his legs started, with long sleeves that fell slightly over his hands. It wasn't as short as some male ducks wore, but that was mostly because of his nerves. As much as today felt masculine he just couldn't take that step to actually wear something outside of his assigned gender. 

His hair had been combed back so it looked like a longer version of Dewey's cut and his face was free from makeup. He looked androgynous at best, but he was thankful ducks had different gender appearances than some other species. 

He could easily pass as Dewey's older brother. The thought--the thought made him almost tear up, for a lot of reasons.

He reached down and ruffled Dewey's hair. "Don't fight anyone without me, okay?" He cleared his throat as it suspiciously began to close up. He was  _not_ emotional about looking like part of the family. Nope. Not at all.

"Fine, we'll fight people together. Now come on! They can't start Boys' Day without us!"

Boys' Day, the 'holiday' that Dewey and Lena had originally started the first time Lena felt comfortable enough to present as a boy. While the first time had been private, him and Dewey, it wasn't long before the others found out. While he and Dewey still had Lena and Dewey days, Boys' Day had become a day for any of the male ducks in the house.

That time it was Dewey and Lena, along with Scrooge, Donald, Huey, and Launchpad. Louie, feeling the opposite of Lena that day, had decided to forgo the event more out of gender validation than not wanting to go. She was so hecking valid.

It was so many more people than usual, and it made Lena nervous. But, as he looked down at Dewey again, he knew he had no reason to be. It would be great, just like all the other times. There were just more of them to share the day with.

Nervous but resigned, he nodded and let Dewey lead him out of the bedroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scrooge was, honestly, their hero. He hadn't even known them well when he extended his family to them, he had just witnessed himself be betrayed and yet, still, the offer was their. Even on the day they saw him sign their existence--Lena McDuck--into reality, they hardly believed it. Scrooge was a man who would do anything for his family and--they teared up at the thought--that included them.

He had done so much for them that they felt bad asking for more, but at the same time they knew he would. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything for them--them specifically and them the family--and they knew that.

He smiled around his cup of tea. "Aye, ah can call ya lad from time ta time. Does the same go for--Well, nephew?"

They nodded, "Sure, if it's not trouble."

"Since when do you care abou' trouble?" He had them there, and they both grinned. "How'a'bout.. I've been meanin' ta ask ya this, and now seems like an appropriate time. How's'a 'bout daughter?"

They blinked, entirely caught off guard. They knew it was an overall question, was that okay, and--"Y-yes, daughter--That's fine. I like that." They were breathless and tripped over their words, but at the relieved look on Scrooges face they didn't bother to worry. 

"Good. Good!" He let out a breath and put down his tea cup, which clattered slightly in his shaking fingers. "Ah didn't wanna pressure you, if you didn't want to, but..." He looked away for a moment before he looked back at them. His face said it all, the warmth and pride written in his features.

They hugged him and pretended not to cry into his shoulder. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That day, in the subway system." Beakley had a very distinct way of starting conversations. Lena appreciated it, honestly. "You used magic to save me, didn't you?"

While magic wasn't a forbidden topic, they certainly had shied away from talk about it in the months after the Shadow War. It always led back to Magica or Lena's existence, and they were all polite enough to only whisper about it when Lena wasn't there. Apparently Beakley had deemed it enough time to finally talk about it, and Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I--Magica wasn't happy about it, but I used the necklace--her magic gem--to lift the train off of you." Lena looked away, "Told her I was playing the long game. It worked out a bit better than I thought it would."

Beakley let herself laugh at that. "That it did." She was quiet for a moment and handed Lena the next dish to dry. "I wanted to thank you, again. I know I did way back when, but I wanted to now. Now that we know all of what was going on."

Lena nodded, unsure of what to say. "It's no problem. I... Magic revenge plans and all that, you know." Lena didn't feel confident in saying those plans weren't Magica's. Lena just.. Couldn't take credit for Lena's own good deeds. They seemed fake or like a call for attention that Lena didn't want.

"We all know that's not what it was, Lena. I understand that you feel used, and you have every right to. But you did good things, and that has nothing to do with Magica." Beakley paused her lecture to laugh, "In fact, I believe you became a good person in  _spite_ of Magica."

Lena smiled. "That does sound like me." Lena put the plate to the side, perfectly stacked atop the others. "Is there... Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Lena had a feeling that Beakley had started that particular conversation on purpose, and Lena also had an inkling on why. While Lena wasn't exactly out in the sense that Lena had told everybody the exact gender feelings Lena had, just about everyone  _knew_ something was up. Lena simply waited for someone to ask.

Beakley hummed. "I know that you struggle with the idea of being Magica's shadow. You're afraid of ending up like her because of where you came from. But, I believe I speak for everyone in the house when I say we know who you really are. You're Lena, not Magica."

Lena hated thinking about it. Lena had a soul--a  _stolen_ soul, a fragmented one, one that Webby had latched onto and fed and nurtured until it could survive on its own. Maybe Lena's soul was Lena's own then, but that didn't erase where it had come from. The tree the seed had fallen from.

Lena was wrapped in a hug. "She doesn't have any say in your life. You're your own person, and you shouldn't need to even consider her in your life."

Lena's eyes watered, surprised someone had even considered that. No small part of Lena's hesitance came from the idea that Lena was supposed to be Magica and Magica was, as far as Lena knew, a woman. Lena, despite months of living with the McDucks, despite Lena's burning hatred for Magica... Still didn't want to be a disappointment. Lena wanted to do right but  _someone,_ and for so long that someone had been Magica.

"I just--I just want someone to be proud of me." Lena hated the way it came out, so cheesey and clunky, but the arms around Lena only tightened.

"We are. We all are, I promise you."

For the first time, Lena really began to think it was true.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena actually really liked Launchpad. Ze never would have guessed ze would, just because their personalities were so different, but Launchpad was genuinely just a really nice person. Sure, part of zer wanted to be cynical, wanted to roll zer eyes every time he said something weird or over the top, but ze just couldn't. He was too nice. And, honestly, he reminded zer of Webby in a lot of ways.

"Sorry little dude--oh, sorry! Is 'little dude' okay today?"

He was also one of the first people to pick up that zer preference changed almost daily. While the others would pick a gender and stick with it until corrected (which ze didn't tell them not to do, it was fine) Launchpad would  _ask._ And yeah, sometimes it was awkward because he had no tact  _and_ no inside voice, but it felt nice to know someone who constantly thought about zer gender like ze did.

"Yeah LP, you're good." Ze took a bite of zer apple and flashed him a thumbs-up. The others at the table barely acknowledge the conversation, but Louie grinned at zer. It felt good, having another nonbinary person around. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Takes place before the Dewey Scene.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena picked at the sleeves of his sweater nervously. He knew, logically, Donald would understand. He understood Dewey and Webby, and while they were binary trans it was still the same concept. He looked over at Louie, who wore the same nervous look on her face.

"He'll understand." He said.

"Yup." She nodded.

"We just have to tell him."

"After you, oh brilliant older brother."

"Younger sisters first!"

They stood there for a moment, neither seriously pressuring the other to go first. Donald and the other men of the house had decided to have a Boys' Day the following day, completely unaware that was what Dewey and Lena had been calling their own days out. Now, Lena and Louie stood in the darkened yard with a problem: One of them wanted to go and the other didn't, and it wasn't who the others would expect.

"Okay." Lena finally sighed, "Let's get this over with. I can go alone, if you want." He didn't want to pressure Louie into going if she really didn't want to. He understood how she felt, alone and scared despite literally being surrounded by people. 

"No, I want to go with. I just don't..."

He nodded, and they made their way into the boat house. Donald grinned at them, always happy to have people visit. When he saw their faces, though, he frowned, obviously worried.

"What's wrong?"

Lena and Louie shared one last look before Lena decided to speak for both of them. "We wanted to talk to you about-about Boys' Day."

And so, in the warm light of the boathouse's kitchen, Louie and Lena came clean. Among the kids their gender issues had been no secret; Lena couldn't keep anything from Webby, and Louie couldn't keep anything from the other triplets, and together they just all knew. And while their gender hadn't been a secret from the adults, they had never actually sat down and talked about what it meant for them.

Louie, pangender and genderfluid, didn't want to be forced into one box or the other. She didn't want to go on a Boys' Day trip, at least not that time.

Lena, agender and genderfluid, didn't understand gender at all. He wanted to be able to choose what he was at any moment, and he wanted to go on a Boys' Day trip.

Louie started crying first, more out of discomfort than fear, but that set off Donald and Lena too. By the end, both Lena and Louie were wrapped in a hug as all three of them cried.

"You're both welcome to go or stay," Donald assured them, "You don't have to feel bad about choosing, I support you either way."

Lena felt entirely drained and exhausted... But he felt rejuvenated, too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't the end, really, just a different step in her journey. She stared up at her ceiling and smiled, finally someone confident with herself again. It had been a long time coming--fifteen years, give or take--but she had finally begun to understand herself.

She was, like Webby said, a Lena. Sure there were words (agender, genderfluid, libragender, nonbinary,) that described her, and she used them, but at the end of the day she was  _Lena._

She felt a bit giddy at the idea that she finally knew what that meant. Not just with her gender, but with who she was. She wasn't just a shadow or a part of Magica. She also wasn't just another member of the McDuck family. She was her own being that finally was going to get her chance to grow. She was going to get to learn how her gender acted, how it felt to fall in love, how it felt to be loved, how to love others... It was a lot to take in, and it was certainly overwhelming, but she knew she could do it.

If she couldn't, she had the others to fall back on. Webby and Louie and Huey and Dewey--and all the others in their odd family. Her siblings, her  _dad_ , her granny, her uncle, her... pilot? She laughed out loud at the thought. Her family was  _weird._

She loved it.


End file.
